


My Universe

by TheRedPaladin101



Series: I'm a Multi-Shipper Fight Me [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, James has glasses, Kissing, M/M, because why not, fight me, just some fluff, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin101/pseuds/TheRedPaladin101
Summary: Just some fluffy Jaith content because why not





	My Universe

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just wanted to write something that involved James with glasses. I got the idea from this artist [tricodekuarts](https://tricodekuarts.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr who makes a bunch of fantastic Jaith Fanart (quite a few where James has glasses) 
> 
> I mean come on James is adorable with glasses 
> 
> I tried to do something for the ending?? but it's kind of meh so... have fun with some fluffy Jaith

“Since when did you have glasses?” Keith asks after coming out of the shower, finding James sitting at his desk with a pair of black glasses on. 

James glances over at him, rubbing his temple and setting his tablet down. “I’ve always had glasses.” 

“Really?” Keith’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, ruffling his hair with a towel to dry it. “I thought you had perfect vision or something.” 

James chuckles softly, pulling them off and turning to him. “Contacts are a beauty, huh?” He shut the tablet off, watching Keith walk closer to him. “Plus, I’m not blind or anything. Just can’t read anything without them.” 

“Sucks for you,” Keith teases, sitting down on his lap. James pouts, setting his hands on his hips before sliding them up to touch the bare skin of his sides. Keith hums and presses their lips together for a quick kiss, wet hair sticking to his forehead. “Though, you looked cute in them.” 

“Hm, really?” James raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging at his lips. Keith reaches over for his desk, picking up the black glasses and setting them on his face gently. James still had to adjust them, seeing Keith’s features clearer now. “So you like them?”

Tilting his head, Keith ran his fingertips over James’ cheeks, a smile appearing on his face. “Yeah, they make you look nerdy.” 

James huffs, flicking his forehead. “Do not.”

“Do to.” 

James eyes roll in annoyance and amusement, tightening his grip on Keith’s hips and standing up from his seat. Keith yelped in surprise, wrapping his legs around his waist and gripping his shoulders so he wouldn’t fall. The two grin at each other, lips meeting in a slow, tender kiss. Keith’s nose bumped against James’ glasses, making them laugh into their kiss. Keith adjusts his glasses for him, humming and kissing him again. 

“You’d probably look nerdy if you had glasses,” James teases, dropping Keith onto his bed. Keith pouts, kicking him playfully when he straddled his waist. “What? Am I wrong?” 

“I don’t need glasses,” Keith says proudly. “I have great vision.” 

James scoffs at that. “You once thought that Vicky chick in the Garrison was a guy.” 

Keith’s cheeks heat up in embarrassment. “Not my fault she doesn’t look like a girl.” 

“She only had short hair.” 

“Yet, she had more muscle than you.”

“You know, I wish I could say you’re wrong,” James rolls his eyes, pulling his glasses off. “Here, have a taste of bad vision, Mr. Perfect.” Keith rolls his eyes in return but takes the glasses, giving James a look before putting the glasses on. James smiles, finding Keith in glasses is actually pretty cute. 

James laughs at the look that crosses Keith’s face. His nose scrunched up and his eyes squinted, staring up at James in confusion. “Dude, what the hell? Are you blind?” 

“Wow, I just need these to read,” James chuckles, taking his glasses back. Keith rubs his eyes and huffs in annoyance, watching James set the glasses aside. “Anyway, I think we were doing something?”

Keith rolls his eyes again, grabbing his face and pulling him down for another kiss. James hums in bliss, sliding his tongue with Keith’s. Keith groans softly under him, threading his fingers into his hair. Pressing their chests flush together, James nips at Keith’s bottom lip, grinning at the small moan Keith gave him. 

“Hey, it’s late,” Keith breathes, tilting his head back to let James trail his lips down his neck. “We have a meeting in the morning.” 

“Shush,” James nuzzles his neck, wrapping his arms around Keith’s shoulders. “Let me live.” 

“We can later,” Keith runs his fingers through James’ hair, kissing his forehead. “How about after the meeting, we can do what you want?” James raises an eyebrow at him. Keith grins softly. “Whatever you want, I promise.” 

“I’m taking that deal,” James pecks his lips, rolling off of Keith and pulling him closer to him. “Fine, we’ll sleep then. Don’t need the leader of Voltron sleeping through an important meeting.” 

“I don’t even see the point of it,” Keith huffs. “The Garrison leaders just want to go over the known Galra locations, but we did that yesterday.”

“Updates, maybe?” 

“We could just go to the planets and take care of them then,” Keith suggests, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s what we did before… everything went to shit.” 

James’ gaze softens, tucking Keith’s hair behind his ear. “We’ll finish this soon, okay? You have us now to help.” 

“I guess,” Keith presses his cheek to his chest, wrapping his arms around him. “More than half the universe is free now…” 

“The Galra will go down sooner or later,” James mumbles, brushing his thumb over Keith’s cheek. “The war will end, I promise.” 

Keith gives him a small smile in thanks, the two falling quiet as they enjoyed each other’s warmth. James buried his nose into his hair, holding Keith close to him. Even if the war took years to end, possibly an entire lifetime, James will do everything he can to keep Keith safe. The world needs him. The universe needs him. 

He needs him alive after this is all over. With Keith there by his side, the two able to live the rest of their life without the threat of war hovering over their shoulders. That’s what James’ wants for Keith, and the rest of the universe. He is determined to get there.


End file.
